miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/01 July 2018
00:03:18 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 01:06:29 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 01:20:51 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 02:13:48 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 03:00:10 -!- Jmungers has joined Special:Chat 03:00:26 -!- Friend6095 has joined Special:Chat 03:00:29 Hi 03:00:40 I'll be back in a jiff 03:00:57 Hello? 03:01:02 Hi 03:01:12 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 03:01:27 Hay 03:01:37 Hi there big brother and BFF 03:01:46 OK bye 03:02:03 whats wrong with your brother 03:02:25 he is acting veery strang 03:02:36 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 03:03:21 -!- Jmungers has joined Special:Chat 03:03:46 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 03:03:46 -!- Jmungers has joined Special:Chat 03:04:09 He is a shy person I said you before 03:04:46 -!- Jmungers has left Special:Chat 03:04:57 I'm just feeling awkward today. I'm more concerned about how weird Robinsk is acting 03:05:09 Yes you are right 03:05:18 -!- Jmungers has joined Special:Chat 03:05:28 I think she is jealous because She likes you too 03:05:40 ;D 03:05:50 :D 03:06:35 Big brother why are you not answering 03:06:44 And BFF you too 03:06:49 -!- Jmungers has left Special:Chat 03:06:53 ;( 03:07:55 Sorry. I was busy. But that's not true. 03:08:08 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 03:08:13 How can you be attracted to someone when you dont know what they look like 03:09:15 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 03:09:23 Um...okay. What's going on..Nvm 03:09:51 Yes you are right 03:09:59 But what is Nvm 03:10:11 Big brother Nvm? 03:11:04 Oh sorry. I don't know why but it just feels awkaward today, like everyone's being awkward for some reason 03:11:09 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 03:11:14 -!- Jmungers has joined Special:Chat 03:11:36 Thx 03:11:50 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 03:12:06 -!- Jmungers has left Special:Chat 03:12:09 Oooooooo 03:12:51 Naughty big brother say the truth that you are totally shying and ashamed 03:13:39 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 03:14:12 I am shy but I'm just picking up awkward vibes from everyone for some reason 03:14:25 O. O 03:14:32 Lol and XD 03:15:01 So...are you okay? 03:15:33 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 03:16:58 oh. this is awkward. Alone again 03:20:39 -!- Jmungers has joined Special:Chat 03:20:57 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 03:21:11 XD 03:21:16 How are you 03:21:20 -!- Jmungers has joined Special:Chat 03:21:29 Hey 03:21:32 BFF and Big brother 03:21:39 Hi 03:21:41 How are you 03:21:42 I am good? How are you two? 03:21:48 what ar stalking about 03:21:54 I am good too 03:22:01 How are you BFf 03:22:12 hey I am a Christian 03:22:26 .......... 03:22:34 you maen boyfriend and girlfriend 03:22:48 Nope 03:22:56 I don't know 03:22:59 it’s ok he is a really good person 03:23:18 Um no. I'm her big brother but not really her brother. And she is my little sister 03:23:33 :D 03:23:41 I love you big brother 03:23:48 Ok 03:24:25 How are you Jmunger 03:24:27 Yes u are a very good friend ����‍♀️ 03:24:29 I love you too Ano 03:24:40 :D 03:24:48 Thanks Jmunger 03:25:01 Awwww sibling love is so sweet 03:25:02 And big brother you too 03:25:21 :D 03:25:27 so u guys w t to play t or d 03:25:31 Ok 03:25:49 Ask me first You two 03:25:59 ok t or d 03:26:03 Big brother where are you 03:26:07 T 03:26:44 here 03:26:53 ok tell me if your big brother is scared to talk to girls 03:27:15 Yes he is a very Shy and awesome person 03:27:28 Yes he is 03:27:38 ok your ture 03:27:39 Well I am nervous and not attracted to anyone. 03:27:51 O. o 03:27:55 hay me too 03:28:09 ok who is going to ask me 03:28:17 Me. Truth or dare 03:28:23 t 03:28:24 You two are so common 03:28:50 some one ask me t or d pease 03:29:00 OK t or d 03:29:04 t 03:29:22 Do you like my big brother 03:29:40 Ummm..... 03:29:43 ....... 03:29:48 i do ....... 03:29:56 Big brother she is blushing 03:30:08 She fall in love with you 03:30:10 XD 03:30:18 It's okay. 03:30:18 Yes I am am bluu�������� 03:30:41 There are plenty of other sweet guys Jmunger :) 03:30:54 OK I will ask you Big brother 03:30:59 So Thursday or D 03:31:00 now I am embarrassed 03:31:09 Sorry T or F 03:31:19 Sorry T or D 03:31:19 ok 03:31:34 Truth 03:31:40 Ok 03:31:41 let’s get back to the game 03:31:58 Do you like my BFF say the truth okkkk.... 03:32:11 ......�������������� 03:32:17 No. I do not. Okay..Well....I'm....gay 03:32:34 Okkkk..... Like a friend 03:32:39 Um.................... 03:32:46 Yep, I like Jmungers as a friend 03:32:50 that’s ok 03:33:05 Sorry but I'm only attracted to boys and I'm a boy. I hope you guys don't hate me now 03:33:26 Jmunger don't worry he meant you know he spoke like Adrien 03:33:29 No I don’t hate u 03:33:35 ( she is just a friend) 03:33:41 ok 03:33:45 t or d 03:33:49 T 03:34:07 do u like aderain or catnoir 03:34:15 CATNOIR 03:34:21 yasssssssss 03:34:35 sorrry if i saying this 03:34:49 he is a sex cat and a hot stufffd 03:34:57 O_O DAMN XD 03:35:12 if u know what I mean xd 03:35:20 Well, he is pretty hot.... 03:35:24 ok some one ask me 03:35:49 T or d please 03:36:01 truth 03:36:23 ...What is your favorite music genre 03:36:33 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 03:36:43 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 03:36:56 I didn’t answer the question 03:37:04 I was going to say d 03:37:26 Oh. I thought it was your turn Jmungers 03:37:34 My turn to ask you t or d 03:37:39 ok d 03:38:01 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 03:38:15 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 03:38:22 Okay. I dare you to listen to the song To Mind by Tracey Irve and tell me what you think 03:38:32 ok 03:38:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dgyYDTkWD-U 03:38:45 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 03:39:09 -!- Jmungers has left Special:Chat 03:39:19 -!- Jmungers has joined Special:Chat 03:39:33 I think it’s pretty good 03:39:55 okay. I love it too 03:39:58 ok my trun 03:40:04 t or d 03:40:44 truth 03:41:43 Ok do u look at your sister diary 03:41:52 Nope. 03:42:11 i love aderain so that’s the man I would have 03:42:20 ok ask me 03:42:38 T or d plaes 03:43:24 truth 03:43:38 I did u it’s your tune 03:43:49 Coming. I'm thinking of something 03:43:57 Hmmm.... 03:44:01 d 03:44:09 Do you have any siblings? 03:44:24 yes 03:44:43 i got so bey 03:44:56 Wow. How mahy 03:45:13 -!- Jmungers has left Special:Chat 03:45:22 -!- Jmungers has joined Special:Chat 03:45:33 Three 03:45:46 I gtg see u later 03:46:16 -!- Jmungers has left Special:Chat 03:46:34 bye 03:47:10 -!- Friend6095 has left Special:Chat 03:58:33 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 04:11:15 -!- Miraculor123 has joined Special:Chat 04:12:15 -!- Miraculor123 has left Special:Chat 04:12:22 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 04:13:25 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 04:49:58 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 04:58:33 -!- Miraculor123 has joined Special:Chat 04:58:42 Any one? 04:59:24 -!- Miraculor123 has left Special:Chat 06:44:49 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 07:15:21 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 08:07:42 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 08:08:44 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 08:08:56 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 08:10:21 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 08:21:11 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 08:21:56 hi 08:21:58 ano 08:26:25 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 08:32:29 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 08:37:18 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 08:39:36 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 08:41:40 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 08:42:10 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 08:48:54 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 08:53:30 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 09:07:00 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 09:11:34 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 09:15:59 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 09:51:21 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 09:51:56 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 10:13:56 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 10:14:48 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 10:19:00 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 10:19:42 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 11:04:38 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 11:05:41 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 11:12:25 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 11:14:51 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 11:19:36 -!- Arandompotterhead has joined Special:Chat 11:20:58 -!- Arandompotterhead has left Special:Chat 11:22:18 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 11:29:45 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 11:30:36 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 11:30:55 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 11:32:49 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 11:33:02 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 11:33:24 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 11:36:52 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 11:40:09 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 11:42:19 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 11:47:05 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 11:48:47 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 11:49:10 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 11:52:19 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 11:54:12 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 11:54:20 Hi. 11:54:21 Jall 11:54:26 Sorry I was gone 11:54:33 How are you 11:54:52 And How is M 11:56:52 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 11:58:59 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 11:59:49 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:00:01 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 12:03:48 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 12:03:54 Hi 12:03:57 JALLYBUG 12:04:06 Are you there 12:04:12 hi 12:04:15 ano 12:04:19 How are you 12:04:36 I am fine 12:04:46 Now he's out of the house 12:04:48 And how is M 12:04:53 I am fine too 12:05:05 he is fine 12:05:32 OK he is feeling better or not 12:05:54 yes 12:06:05 Oooo thank goodness 12:06:40 yes ... 12:06:45 Do you know what happened to big brother today 12:07:18 If you heard you will laugh 12:07:20 no 12:07:30 So listen 12:07:46 You know I made a edit of him ( Friend6095) 12:07:47 ok 12:07:54 yes 12:08:11 Then when Jmunger saw it 12:08:20 then 12:08:32 She told in comment that Oh my God he is so hot 12:09:02 I don't know why I am blushing ohy God I think I like him she said 12:09:24 then 12:09:25 Then Big brother said........ What is going on 12:09:43 I said Big brother someone fall in love with you 12:10:03 omg 12:10:05 Jmunger said yes I love you oh my God 12:10:06 then 12:10:37 Big brother said...... Why I am blushing now 12:10:42 then 12:10:56 He said.... I don't like you 12:11:04 omg 12:11:17 I said Jmunger he is kidding don't worry 12:11:43 then 12:11:48 Then she said When I will be 18 we will go on a date ok 12:12:08 To Paris 12:12:10 Ik 12:12:13 Ok 12:12:33 O.O 12:12:58 Then Big brother said......... Oh my God sister what are saying her please stop it what is going on 12:13:31 then 12:13:41 Then I said tell the truth big brother 12:14:13 He said............. I'm ashamed ufffff I am very shy and stop it Jmunger 12:14:38 I said don't hair my big brother Jmunger my BFF 12:15:04 then 12:16:32 I said Her Jmunger I am his little sister so I am telling you that you are keeper please take care ofy big brother he needs a wife like you. I know you love him. Don't worry he is kidding and my big brother is very kind and Awesome person. So please take care of him 12:16:59 then 12:17:39 Jmunger said I will take care of him don't worry BFF please request your big brother to be my keeper 12:17:50 XD 12:18:17 :) 12:19:18 so....now what 12:19:22 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:20:13 He said ufffff little sister please stop it I am requesting you. I love you like a friend Jmunger not like my girlfriend. And Ano you are my sister I know you want find someone to take care of me but I can't do this sorry 12:20:48 oh so sad 12:20:56 poor Jmunger 12:21:13 I said Jmunger sorry BFF my Big brother have now his own dicision 12:21:22 Jmunger said its OK 12:21:36 then 12:22:14 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 12:22:15 But she didn't left him. When she meet him she again asked him 12:22:16 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:22:26 Jmunger she sad now 12:22:31 or not 12:22:50 And do you know we tried to tell the truth from him so we played The or D 12:23:08 If she's sad I'll talk to her 12:23:25 I mean Truth or Dare 12:23:35 She is not sad 12:23:40 She is happy 12:23:52 O.O 12:24:04 but she love him 12:24:26 Because When I asked big brother to you love her big brother tell the truth to your little sister 12:24:51 And then he gave no answer 12:25:00 He said umm mm.......... I.... I... 12:25:02 oh.. 12:25:22 And he left.... XD 12:25:44 oh he love her 12:25:52 I don't know 12:25:57 It can be 12:26:05 But he is timid 12:26:25 Then after a hour again I talked to him 12:26:34 When did a love story happen 12:26:55 what he say 12:27:08 He said I am like Marinate I don't know I love her or not 12:28:00 but Marinate she know love Adrien 12:28:15 he not like Marinate 12:28:28 And how I can love someone whom I never see before or now I don't know how is she 12:29:24 I said OK big brother I know how you are feeling like understand why you said no to her OK it's OK 12:29:36 Sad to love someone who does not love you 12:29:48 Yeah 12:29:59 so sad 12:30:09 poor Jmunger 12:30:28 But I know him he is very shy person and his age is 16 12:30:34 Almost adult 12:30:55 I know 12:31:00 And my big brother is very handsome and hot like that picture I made 12:31:14 But I don't know how is Jmunger 12:31:20 oh ano stop 12:31:31 So I can't say it again to my big brother 12:31:40 i feeing shy 12:31:55 i feeling shy 12:32:05 But why. 12:32:26 you say my big brother is very handsome and hot 12:32:34 Ooooo 12:32:43 O.o 12:32:44 O.O 12:32:59 Got a new crush 12:33:09 your big brother like Josh 12:33:26 Josh is very handsome and hot and sexy 12:33:30 Yeah 12:33:45 i feeling shy now 12:33:54 And he is in a band 12:34:03 He sings song 12:34:21 And love music and love stories 12:34:28 oh god 12:34:54 Yeah he is my big brother :D 12:35:06 Hahahaha 12:35:21 yeah he is your big brother 12:35:28 Hahahaha 12:35:36 :D 12:35:53 but l am so sad now 12:36:19 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:36:22 Why 12:36:28 About M. 12:36:33 (indifferent) 12:36:35 Oooo 12:37:08 .... 12:37:14 ......... 12:37:24 :( 12:37:26 poor M. 12:37:34 Poor M 12:38:03 Something happened yesterday 12:38:07 Where is he now 12:38:14 What happened 12:38:33 At night I heard him crying 12:39:09 Oooo :( 12:39:11 I am now in the garden and he is in my house 12:39:28 Oooo 12:39:49 I think my big brother here in discussion 12:39:54 Wait for me ok 12:39:59 He acts like a small child 12:40:08 :( 12:40:15 ok I wait you 12:40:19 Ok 12:41:45 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 12:42:31 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 12:42:33 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:42:48 No he isn't there 12:42:54 oh ok 12:43:06 now i wil tell you 12:43:23 OK 12:43:42 I opened the door of the room and entered it 12:43:55 Then 12:44:23 He was wiping his tears 12:44:32 I say to him 12:44:49 Oo 12:44:57 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 12:44:58 Come on, do not cry I'm your friend 12:44:58 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 12:45:04 he say 12:45:20 You will not leave me 12:45:45 I say yes I will not leave you 12:45:55 he say 12:45:57 Ooo then 12:46:16 I will tell you a secret 12:46:18 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 12:46:32 I say ok tell me 12:46:43 Then 12:46:56 What is the secret 12:47:14 Then he got up from the bed and grabbed my hand and took me into the closet 12:47:36 Open the wardrobe and take out all the clothes 12:47:55 Then a secret door appeared 12:48:01 What then 12:48:05 OMG 12:48:05 he say 12:48:17 In your home 12:48:23 Do not tell anyone this 12:48:50 You can only tell a few of your friends 12:48:58 yes my home 12:49:16 I say ok 12:49:42 Oooo it's mean that he knows us 12:50:21 he say your my friend and i love you That's why I know you on a secret door 12:50:46 yes he know you ano 12:51:00 Ooooo :) 12:51:16 and he know soso 12:51:38 Then I say 12:51:39 Oooo 12:51:45 Then 12:52:02 Thanks for being my friend 12:52:44 he say np my friend Jally or Littie girl Jally Hahaha 12:52:49 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 12:52:58 Hi Kwami4ever 12:53:02 How are you 12:53:09 I am back 12:53:12 I felt he laughed with all his heart 12:53:24 Ooooo 12:53:27 Then 12:53:31 Hi Anora I'm doing good 12:53:42 Kwami4ever hi 12:53:42 Oooo cool 12:53:52 HI Jally 12:55:22 How are you today 12:55:30 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 12:55:40 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 12:55:49 I am good 12:55:52 :) 12:56:12 Do you know Friend6095 12:56:22 good 12:56:41 Kind of 12:56:45 Why? 12:57:09 He is now my big brother 12:57:19 hahaha ano tell him 12:57:31 I noticed that you called him that 12:57:39 Haha yes 12:57:42 l mean her 12:57:52 And he calls me little sis 12:58:04 Cool 12:58:48 Do you know Jmunger is in love with him when she saw the edit of picture of him 12:59:14 I didn't 12:59:25 Hahaha 12:59:43 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 13:00:00 What's so funny? 13:00:02 I tell her that Jmunger my BFF you are a keeper please take care of my big brother. He is a shy but awesome person. 13:00:24 :D 13:00:41 She said OK I will don't worry my BFF but Please request him to be my keeper 13:00:53 Big brother said no 13:01:01 I don't like her 13:01:14 Hahahahaha 13:01:23 To bad 13:02:00 Then I told him say the truth to me 13:02:18 I ask him 13:02:18 :P 13:02:27 Does he love her 13:02:38 hmmm 13:02:53 ... 13:02:54 He said umm mmmm..... I... I 13:03:06 And he left 13:03:09 hmmm Kwami4ever 13:03:34 So mabey he does 13:03:40 XD 13:03:51 Who knows 13:03:52 Kwami4ever Did you know that you are one of my favorite friends 13:04:03 OK bye 13:04:07 I do now 13:04:08 I have to go now 13:04:22 Bye Anora see you around 13:04:27 Anoara do wil back 13:04:33 Bye Kwami4ever and Jallybug 13:04:54 bye ano see you soon 13:04:59 I will back after 3 to 4 hours later 13:05:03 OK bye 13:05:08 Bye 13:05:10 oh ok bye 13:05:11 o/ 13:05:19 ;) 13:05:21 See you soon later 13:05:26 ;) 13:05:42 Kwami4ever 13:05:46 Yes 13:05:54 Kwami4ever Did you know that you are one of my favorite friends 13:05:59 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 13:06:05 No but I do now 13:06:12 hmm 13:06:24 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 13:06:42 You are one of my favorite friends too Jally 13:06:47 I will make you a secret because you are my friend 13:07:00 Okay 13:07:09 -!- MiraculousLadyhorse has joined Special:Chat 13:07:13 But do not tell anyone 13:07:27 Okay I'm great at keeping secrets 13:07:39 -!- MiraculousLadyhorse has left Special:Chat 13:07:44 -!- MiraculousLadyhorse has joined Special:Chat 13:09:37 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 13:13:36 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 13:14:08 Anoara Khatun 13:14:20 tell her 13:14:36 About M. 13:15:04 Hey guys 13:15:26 I can't because I am going to my Aunts house 13:15:38 I am only wondering 13:15:51 Please you tell her 13:15:53 oh ok 13:16:17 Hey Kwami4ever I want to make a edit 13:16:27 Can you tell me what is your hair and eye colour 13:16:53 OK bye 13:17:01 I have to go now 13:17:07 o/ 13:17:18 OK bye 13:17:42 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 13:22:56 -!- Grsaar11 has joined Special:Chat 13:23:40 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 13:23:48 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 13:30:43 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 13:31:47 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 14:02:19 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 14:03:11 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 20:04:03 -!- Miraculor123 has joined Special:Chat 20:04:18 Any one herreeeee????.... 20:04:32 Well bye 20:05:03 -!- Miraculor123 has left Special:Chat 20:19:00 -!- Miraculor123 has joined Special:Chat 20:19:50 -!- Miraculor123 has left Special:Chat 22:02:22 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 22:02:24 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 23:07:30 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 23:37:10 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has joined Special:Chat 23:37:18 Hi 23:37:55 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has left Special:Chat 23:55:32 * Sophiedp test 2018 07 01